The Melancholy of Ash Ketchum
by CilanceYourButt
Summary: Haruhi's powers have gotten the S.O.S. Brigade into another big problem that even Koizumi doesn't even know how to get out of! No shippings, really. Just some romance between Cilan and Mikuru Asahina :3 I don't own Haruhi-Suzumiya series, nor Pokemon.


**OKAY! I got bored so I desided to make a crossover with Pokemon (BW) and The Melanchony of Haruhi-Chan Suzumiya, two of my fave animes! x33 Well, hope you enjoy! I know, i might have some info wrong and MAY have the names misspelled, but they ARE Japanese names, so yeah xD please follow and favorite me and the story! Please review! ^_^ -b**

* * *

Mikuru peaked cautiously around the corner. She was lost. She had no idea where she was. Suddenly, she found a place where she think she'd belong.

It was a big, grey building with a type of symbol on the top. It looked awfully rectangle and plain on the outside, nothing really special about it.

"I feel like I belong here..." Mikuru whispered softly. She squeezed Infy closer to her large chest. "Don't you...?" She asked her small friend.

Mikuru approached the building with a sense of belonging. She slowly put her hand on the doorknob and turned it with safety.

Inside was a restaurant. There were customers sitting at tables with smooth, white table clothes. There were three strange looking waiters severing the tables, bringing food, taking orders, and chatting with the customers.

"Woah, who's that...?" A young boy with a cap and black hair flying all over whispered to his friend.

"I don't know, but she looks cute...!" A girl with very big and poofy lilac hair.

Mikuru started blushing and getting scared at all the whispers and stairs. "They are acting like a more tame Suzumiya..." She thought as she looked at them nervously. She looked around as if she was looking for Haruhi or even Kyon in the room.

One of the waiters with green, grass-like hair approached her with a n aurora of friendliness. He took a polite bow before introducing himself.

"Hello, young lady!" The waiter greeted her. "How may I help you?"

Mikuru moved away and blushed. She didn't really know what to say to him.

The green-haired man looked at her confusingly. "Um, are you okay?" He asked.

Mikuru didn't answer, she just backed down even more, looking more nervous and whimpered.

The man smiled and he held out his hand politely. "Now, don't be shy," he assured her. "Welcome to the Striaton Gym. My name is Cilan. I am one of the gym leaders here."

Mikuru looked at him confusingly. "G-G-Gym leader...?" She repeated with a shaky voice. Everyone was looking at her now. "What's that...?"

Cilan blinked a few times, then smiled awkwardly. "I'll explain later if you'd like." He said. "What's your name?"

Mikuru blushed violently and stood up straight. She squeezed Infy closer to her bosom and it let out a soft squeak. "M-M-My name is Mikuru..." She told Cilan softly. "Mikuru Asahina..."

Cilan smiled at her brightly as the other two waiters approached. One had blue hair with his bangs cascading down his left eye like a wave, while the other one had wild, fire-like hair.

"Who's this, Cilan?" The bluenette asked.

The red-head said nothing, but looked at her breasts. Mikuru blushed violently as his gaze burned into her soul. She shivered, frighted that the creepy waiter would grab her breasts and squeeze them, just like Haruhi.

Cilan turned to the other waiters, still having his hand out for Mikuru. "This is Mikuru Asahina," He told them. "It seems she is clueless about everything around her."

The wave-haired man looked at her intensively, seeming to have a lot of interest in her. Good thing he didn't really look at her boobs like the red head was still doing.

Cilan turned back to her, "Mikuru, meet my brothers." He said. He motioned towards the blue-haired waiter. "This is Cress," Cilan introduced him, then moved over to breast stalker. "And this is Chili." He finished introducing.

Cress politely bowed. "Nice to meet you, Mikuru-Chan." He said with a smile.

Chili finally stopped eye-balling her chest and looked into her eyes. "Hey, Mikuru-Chan..." He said with a flirty tone.

Mikuru backed away from the Brest stalker and squeezed Infy.

The boy and girl from earlier approached the four.

"Who's this, Cilan?" The black-haired boy asked.

Cilan turned to the younger ones. "This is Mikuru Asahina, Ash." He introduced Mikuru again.

"Asahina-Chan, these are my friends, Ash and Iris." Cilan introduced them to her.

Ash waved. "Hey there!" He said with a bold, friendly voice. "The name is Ash Ketchum!"

Iris approached Mikuru with an admiringly look. "Aww!" She cooed her. "You're so cute, Asahina-San!" Iris's eyes darted to Infy in Mikuru's bosom with extreme interest. Infy looked at Iris with wild and frightened eyes and let out a squeal.

Ash came close to her too. "Woah, who's that Pokemon?" He pulled out what seemed to look like a really advanced, high-tech cell phone.

Mikuru pulled Infy away from them. "A Pokemon...?" She asked, scared and confused. Chili started looking at her breasts again and she didn't like it at all. "What's a Pokemon...?"

Everyone gasped. "You don't know what a Pokemon is?!" Ash asked her with complete shock. He looked at her as if Mikuru just stripped all her clothes off. Everyone was.

Suddenly, the doors came bursting open and Mikuru went flying forward. "Nyaaaaaa!" She cried out as she landed in Cilan's arms. Her big breasts jiggled as they touched his buff chest. Cilan blushed with complete embarrassment as Chili let out a snicker and stared at her boobs even more.

"Aha!" The tall, women figure exclaimed. "I found you, Mikuru-Chan...!"

It was Haruhi Suzumiya.

"So, you left us to subdue men, huh?" Another voice behind Haruhi said.

And that was Tsuruya-San.

"I see you have forgotten all the members of the Mikuru Fan Club for a green hair freak, a blue nightmare, and a firry beast!" She bellowed. "Well, I, with the member number in the one-digits, Tsuruya-San, shall destroy your new interests!"

As Tsuruya jumped and eyed Cilan as her first victim, Cilan's eyes grew large with fear. When she was about to hit Cilan, someone grabbed her by her collar, causing her to freeze and dangle in the air.

"Now, now, Tsuruya-San..." The person holding her back scolded. "You almost showed everyone your panties... Nobody respects a flasher..."

It was Sonou Mori.

Tsuruya-chan's face turned pale. "Not this again..." She whimpered as Mori placed her on the ground.

"Sorry about that." Mori apologized to the group, mainly Cilan.

Cilan was still trembling in fear, holding Mikuru in his arms tightly. Infy squeaked, saying he shared Cilan's fear.

"W-W-Who are you people...?!" Cilan managed to stutter.

Haruhi shoved Tsuruya and Mori to the side, sending them flying into the wall with a loud *thud* and *crash*. She pointed her thumb and puffed her chest out proudly. "I am Haruhi-San Suzumiya!" She bellowed. "I am the chief of the S.O.S Brigade and Mikuru-chan is out big breasted mascot!"

Mori raised her hand with pain. "I am Sonou Mori," she introduced softly. "And this is Tsuruya-San..."

Mikuru shook in Cilan's arms. "W-W-Where's Kyon-San, Haruhi-San...?" She asked Haruhi in fear.

"Right here..." Said an annoyed, tired voice.

Kyon came slowly behind Haruhi, seeming to not want to be there at the moment.

Cilan calmed down and gave a creepy chuckle. "A man in a group of girls, huh?" He spoke with a weird voice, his sanity slowly trickling out of him.

Kyon turned to Haruhi in complete anger and discust. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THIS PEOPLE, SUZUMIYA?!" He exploded. He pointed an angry finger at Cilan. "AND AS FOR YOU, I AM NOT THE ONLY MAN IN THE S.O.S. BRIGADE!"

Cilan blinked with shock. "Then who would the other man be...?" He asked cautiously.

Another man poked up from behind Haruhi. "That'd be me, waiter." He said. "Koizumi is the name!"

Everyone was silent except for Mori and Tsuruya trying to get up without falling down again or hitting each other.

"Where the hell did you guys come from?!" Chili demanded. Finally, he stopped staring down Asahina's breasts.

Koizumi raised a finger. "Simple." He spoke with assurance in his tone. "Suzumiya's powers transferred all of us to this world of some sort."

"'Some sort...?'" Kyon repeated. "That's cheap coming from you, Koizumi." He rolled his eyes.

Koizumi cleared his throat, a little agitated. "Suzumiya-San was just simply bored and wished she could be in a world with 'cute little monsters that live inside little balls'." He quoted Haruhi.

Haruhi nodded boldly. "Mmhm! All of this is my masterpiece!" She spoke with pride. "I created this world!"

Cilan, Cress, Chili, Ash, and Iris all looked at Haruhi like she just did a sexy dance in her undies.

Koizumi sighed and held up a sign to them. It read:

"NO, HARUHI DID NOT CREATE YOUR WORLD. JUST LET HER BELIEVE THAT AND WE WILL ALL BE FINE."

They looked at Koizumi and he gave them a enthusiastic thumbs up and a wink.

Cilan and Mikuru both looked at Haruhi and were thinking the same thing. "Haruhi sure can be crazy..."

A girl with purple hair poked around Kyon with a laptop and bunny headphones. "Waiters are wonderful." She said plainly.

"Nagato, these guys are different then maids like Mikuru." Kyon told the girl.

"Yuki-Chaaaaaaaaan!" Mikuru cried out to the girl.

That girl is Yuki Nagato.

An alien who is a bookworm and a gamer, but mostly a gamer. She likes playing perverted games, tho we won't mention what.

So this is the beginning of a tale of a tale where Haruhi's powers have gone too far.

And Kyon has gone past the normal level of insanity.

* * *

**Hope you liked! ^_^ please rate and keep the look out for more chapters! **


End file.
